


SF试写_09 俺×铁 / Jonny(犬)×铁

by Appetizing_Tiger



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appetizing_Tiger/pseuds/Appetizing_Tiger





	SF试写_09 俺×铁 / Jonny(犬)×铁

09 俺×铁 / Jonny(犬)×铁

     

※ 俺是谁呢，只要想，人人都是俺

※ 不接受就别往下点了

※ WARNING : RAPE AND BESTIALITY .【请务必自行翻译】

※ 写着写着自己都开始难过了起来，但是还是很开心

※ 可能回不去了，我的脑，还有铁的世界

\----------------------------------------------------------------

    

    和安保打过招呼，周铁进了工地，绕过几栋楼到了工地最里边的F座。

    将自行车停好，戴上安全帽，一层层绕着楼侧上了脚手架。晚上电闸拉了，没有电梯，周铁扛着网布包和一袋零件，有些吃力。到了干活的地方，周铁扯了扯安全扣确认了下，开始动手干活。

    老板念在是同乡，又看他带个孩子，同意他晚上下工之后也可以来做些零活，工钱次日结。周铁对此很感激，虽然老板经常臭着脸骂他，但还是有些人情味的。

    周铁专注地扎着网，默默数着扎好的格子框，惦念着家里的小狄有没有好好做作业。夜深人静，工地上只有网布甩开和扣子碰到钢管的声音。周铁提醒自己回去睡会儿就得起来，去早市买点便宜的鸡蛋，小狄正在长身体，手头再紧也不能缺了孩子的营养。还能赶在早市结束后的清理前，捡些菜叶回来。

    脚手架下一高一低两个黑影经过。似乎是被上头的声响吸引了注意，又折返回来，停在楼前。

    

    过了一个多小时，周铁终于将最后一格扎好网布。擦了擦汗，收拾了下脚边的材料，他慢慢走下脚手架。

    十月的夜晚已经有些透进骨的凉意，晚风吹着材料堆边的杂草轻轻摇摆。

    正准备去牵靠在一边的自行车，周铁被地上的两团黑影吓了一跳。

    “喂，你是哪个班的？哈——欠……”大一点儿的黑影站起身来，伸了个懒腰，忍不住打了个哈欠，“怎么晚上还来上工？”

    周铁眯着眼睛，借着昏暗的路灯，看清了眼前的人。那个人好像是前两周才调到这个工地的，听说是监理，自己只是远远见过。另一团黑影……

    那团黑影原本趴在地上，听到旁边人的声音后，直起了身子，蹲坐在地上。稍稍歪着头，脑袋上立着的大耳朵抖动了两下，眼睛直勾勾地看着周铁，汪地叫了一声。

    “……我、我来加班……那个……老板同意了的……”

    “这样啊……”对面站着的人上下打量了下周铁，点了点头，也不再多问，“加完班了？”

    “嗯。”

    “那早点回去休息吧，都这么晚了。”

    “嗯。”周铁点点头，稍稍弯了弯腰，从面前人身侧走过。

    那人看着周铁的背影，脚尖轻轻一下一下点着地，像是在打着节拍。

    节拍停了，背影摔倒在地，夜色中徘徊的恶意忍不住勾起嘴角。

    “……嘶……”周铁揉着脚，刚才没注意脚下，被地上散落的几根钢管绊倒了。今晚来的时候也没见到这里有管子呢，周铁困惑不已。

    “怎么了？”

    “……没什么……揉一揉就好了。”听到询问声，周铁转头，有些不好意思。

    那人蹲下身子，卷起了周铁背带裤的裤管。左脚脚踝蹭破了些皮，也红肿了。周铁伸手拦着，有些窘迫，也有些奇怪。

    “没什么大碍……我、我先走了……”周铁想站起来，但脚踝受力之后更加疼痛。

    “得了吧，你这还能站得起来？”对方按着周铁肩膀，让他坐好，“我去拧个冷毛巾给你敷敷。Jonny。”

    一边的大狗汪了一声，表示自己知道任务了。

    看着走向活动房的那人背影，周铁心里感慨着，这人心地真好。周铁转头看向旁边蹲坐着的狗，回忆着之前在电视上看到过的某个节目。这只好像是什么德国牧羊犬，不过自己也不懂是不是。小狄很喜欢小动物，之前捡到过一只小奶狗，但实在是养不起，就带着小狄把狗送给工友了，小狄还为此伤心了很久。

    不一会儿，那人回来了。把毛巾覆在周铁脚踝，又坐到周铁旁边。

    一开始气氛有些尴尬，但那人似乎很健谈，起了个话题之后，周铁就跟他聊上了。虽然自己嘴笨，也没什么文化，但那人似乎并不介意，微笑里也没有让人不安的轻视。

    “汪！”被叫做Jonny的大狗蹭着它主人的手，伸出舌头舔了舔。

    “饿了吗？”那人挠挠Jonny的下巴，拿过一边的塑料袋，开了个罐头，放到Jonny跟前。

    “它还没吃饭吗？”周铁看着抚摸着Jonny的对方问道。

    “吃过了。大概是饿了，现在算是点心吧。”那人转回头，“我看看你的脚现在怎样。”

    那人拿掉毛巾，抚着还有些红肿的地方，让周铁转转脚踝看看。周铁才轻轻动了一下，就觉得还是疼得不行。吃痛声压着舌面滑出微张的嘴。

    听到周铁低低的吃痛声，那人顿了下，无意识中稍稍加重了手上的力道。

    “……啊！”周铁疼得想抽回脚，有些不解地看着低着头的对方。

    那人抬起头，冲着周铁笑了笑。他没有放开手，反而顺着向上，抚上周铁的小腿。周铁被对方的动作惊到，突然感到背上窜起一股凉意，有些害怕地向后挪着身子。

    “别动。”

    单膝跪在周铁双腿间，那人凑向前，另一边膝盖压着周铁大腿，一手掐着周铁带着胡茬的下巴。陌生的触感贴到唇上，柔软湿润的舌尖舔开唇缝，伸进温暖的口腔，挑弄着僵硬的舌头。周铁被突如其来的亲吻惊得呆愣住，待反应过来时，已经无法挣脱了。口水顺着嘴角滑下，滴到背心上，晕开了领口的脏污。

    对方正拉下背带裤的吊带， 突然震了一下，离开了周铁的唇。因为裤管肥大，压着大腿的膝盖滑了下来。趁着这个空档，周铁来不及缓神，撑着手，凭着本能向后挪着身子。被那人膝盖抵着，已经拉到一半吊带的背带裤顺着手臂滑下，退到了周铁腰侧。这一来反而像是在迎合对方。

    “不要……”

    周铁看着抬起眼的那人，害怕地摇摇头。但无奈脚踝卡在裤脚，加上疼痛，他无力再往后逃。

    那人没有说话，只是挪开压着裤管的膝盖，随即抓住退到一半的裤子，用力脱掉。被拉扯得失去平衡，加上碰到脚踝的红肿，周铁痛得软了撑着的手臂，躺倒在地上，吸着气。

    将裤子扔到一边，那人将周铁的双腿架到肩膀上，右手轻轻抚着红肿的脚踝，在小腿上落下的亲吻慢慢来回扫着黝黑却意外细腻的皮肤。

    冰凉的指尖沾着周铁的口水，探向下，顺着温暖的穴口打着圈，轻轻按压着，渐渐深入，搔刮着内壁的褶皱。周铁想大叫，但对方的手指压在唇上，弯着的眼角带着笑意，却透着冰冷。

    “叫也没人会听到的。”

    唇上的手指按压得紧了些，随即对方的脸在面前放大，带着凉意的唇替代了原本压着的手指，将周铁的害怕堵在喉间。

    周铁还没适应被强迫的扩张，就被一个戳弄顶得弹起了胸。没有扩张充分的后穴承受着过大的尺寸，褶皱被推平铺开，几乎没有润滑的摩擦蹭破了内壁，渗出的血液伴着抽插润滑着甬道，也在穴口堆着血沫。

    撑起身子，那人离开了周铁的唇。舔着嘴角滑过瘦削的脸颊，停留在脖颈。舌尖打着圈，舔着汗渍，虎牙磨蹭着，最终还是让周铁发出了吃痛的呻吟。抚过破口的舔弄如羽毛一般，安抚着那蔓延开来的无措。

    身下机械的进出带来的疼痛让周铁脸渐渐没了血色，泛白的双唇微微分开，空洞的双眼呆呆地望着被乌云遮蔽的弯月。

    终于在几下重重的顶弄后，一股热流烫过甬道。周铁微张着嘴，无力地喘气。对方软下的性器慢慢抽出，缓缓的摩擦蹭着甬道，烧着内壁的伤口。

    那人抱起周铁，将他掰转过身，让他背靠在自己怀里。浑身无力，像个残破的玩偶，周铁只能任由对方摆弄。只是在碰到脚踝时，发出了轻微的呻吟。

    “唔……”

    “对不起噢。”鼻尖蹭着周铁耳根，那人沙哑的声音磨着周铁的颈侧，“因为你太可爱了。”

    周铁迟钝地反应着那人的话。

    身后的人左手穿过膝窝，拉开了周铁的左腿，右手探前握住了那之间萎靡的根茎。亲吻着周铁肩膀的曲线，手中的套弄让周铁渐渐起了生理反应。

    感到快感聚集，周铁愣愣地低头看着自己胯下被握住的性器。后穴的疼痛还未散去，但却已被前端的快感压了下来。周铁回了些神，伸手按住对方的手臂，想阻止对方的继续套弄。也许是因为刚才的粗暴性事，又或者是涌上的快感，按下的手始终用不上力气。

    几乎没有自慰经验的周铁很快在对方娴熟的技巧下缴械投降。浓稠的白浊喷射出来，打湿了对方的手心，些许在地面上沾着尘土留下痕迹。

    周铁瘫软在对方怀中。身后人蹭着颈窝，分享着周铁因高潮而微微发热的体温。

    瞥眼看向一边的Jonny，即便被周铁的鼻尖挡着，那人看着Jonny吐出的舌头也知道那尾巴现在正有些兴奋地轻扫着地面。

    笑意隐藏在颈后。

    那人右手也穿过膝窝，分开了周铁的大腿，调整了下怀抱的姿势。将刚才喷射在手心的粘液抹在周铁穴口，双手食指指尖拨开了收缩的甬道。

    “……不要……”周铁吃痛地颤抖了下身子，侧过的脸刚好让对方捕捉到了他的唇。

    吮着周铁嘴唇，指尖的动作轻柔又残忍，将粘液在入口抹匀。离开后穴，在周铁喘气间隙，那人伸手从旁边的袋子里摸出一个罐头。拉开了罐头，挖出一勺指肉糜，抹在周铁穴口，向里推入。

    觉察到异样的周铁不知对方在干什么。他低头向下看，旁边Jonny的喘气声越来越大。像是知道了对方的打算，周铁惊恐地张大眼，剧烈挣扎着。但束缚的姿势让他的挣扎白费了力气，只能扭着身子表达着自己的恐惧。

    “不要！”

    带着哭腔和惊恐的声音传入对方耳中，但却阻止不了对方残忍的动作。

    “Jonny。”

    听到声音的Jonny起身走来，低头凑近，闻着周铁被塞着肉糜的后穴。

    “汪！”

    抬头叫唤了一声，Jonny兴奋地冲着周铁摇摇尾巴。随即低头，长长的舌头舔着穴口，又伸入甬道，挖着被藏在其中的美味。舌头的碰触激起周铁内心的绝望，身体抖得越来越厉害。被舔得推进更深处的肉糜引得Jonny舌头挖弄得越来越深，牙尖蹭过周铁臀部，吓得他闭紧了眼睛。

    正害怕不已时，身下的舔弄停了。过了好一会儿，周铁以为一切停止了，睁开眼，却更受惊吓。

    Jonny的前爪搭上周铁大腿根部，胯下的根茎戳着后方，却没有寻到入口。那人的手探前，轻握住Jonny的下体，引导着它停在周铁穴口。

    周铁崩溃了。

    进入甬道的根茎很快充血胀大，Jonny回转着身体，膨胀的龟头球牢牢卡在甬道深处，拉扯着脆弱的内壁。眼泪混入汗水，周铁只是绝望地慢慢摇着头，抓住对方的袖口，侧头抬眼看着对方，低声哀求着。

    “……求求你……不要……”

    “不可以噢。”那人轻啄了口周铁的唇，“Jonny已经开始了。”

    覆上苍白的唇，那人吸吮着周铁的舌头，压着哽咽着的痛苦。

    伴着精液和肉汁的润滑，Jonny还算顺利地抽插着阴茎。但粗硕的根茎还是摩擦得内壁火辣辣地疼。周铁无力的哭喊被吞入对方口中，紧闭着双眼不敢再睁开。盼着这是一场异梦的周铁，在这折磨中浮沉着。

    不知抽插了多久，在周铁就要昏过去之前，Jonny终于在周铁体内射精。但尚未萎缩的龟头球仍卡得死紧，堵着滚烫的精液。以为终于结束折磨的周铁，不知为什么Jonny的阴茎还卡在体内。他挣扎着挪动着身子，却引来Jonny的低吼，吓了周铁一跳。

    “要再过好一会儿呢。”身后人抿着周铁耳垂，轻咬了一口，“Jonny是狗嘛。”

    周铁绝望地撇过头，浑身瘫软，任由对方舔着他的脖颈，等着Jonny的勃起消退。被对方握在手里套弄的性器又渐渐起了反应，周铁为这不受自己控制的生理反应感到绝望。

    又过了许久，Jonny的阴茎滑出后穴，精液流出穴口，顺着股沟滴下，脏污了一片。被套弄的根茎也在此时射出了精液，溅落在地上，和地上的那摊精液的混杂在一起。

    “你真可爱。”

    亲吻着周铁的眼角，在黏腻的汗渍和尚未干涸的泪痕上印下了浅浅的唇印。

    周铁垂着头，瞪大的眼睛空洞无神，呆呆地看着下体的狼藉。微张着口，却再也发不出一点声音。

 

    云团随着风缓慢移动。

    月亮完完全全藏在了阴云之后，不肯再施舍一点月光。

    

    


End file.
